Song of Pleasure
by Heart Keeper
Summary: A gift for my friend SweetxInsanityXSarah and based on an RP that we are doing together. Atem and Marceline have finally gotten some down time from their adventures until a blackout brings an unexpected event. Rated M for sexy time.


This was written as a present for a friend of mine here called SweetxInsanityxSarah. She enjoys the crossover pairing of Marceline from Adventure Time and Atem/Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh. This story is an unseen scene from an RP we have going here called the Sun and Moon's Eternal Canticle. The forum it's on has the same name.

Disclaimer: I only own this story and the character of Luminita who shows up at the end. Everything else belongs to their respective and true owners.

00000000000000000

Song of Pleasure

00000000000000000

It had been almost a month since Atem and his priest Mahado had been returned to life. They had been restricted in what they could do due to their bodies becoming much more fragile. This also meant that there would be no sexy time for them for a while.

"Can't we just try?" Atem asked but Marceline shook her head.

"The doctor said no," she replied. "I'm sorry but that's it."

"I've been drinking every glass of milk given to me," Atem replied. "And all the calcium pills that have been shoved down my throat. I'm fine."

"No can do," Marceline told him and went back to her game. It had been raining for a while and just then there was a crack of lightning and the power went out. "Oh glob," she sighed. "Now what?" Atem decided that now would be a good time to try again.

"Come on," he said. "Let's find a flashlight or something." Marceline nodded and took his hand as they headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"I think there's one in here-" She stopped and sighed hearing the door close. "Atem…"

"It's been long enough," Atem said. "At least let's give it a shot. If I sound like I'm in pain then we'll stop." He moved over and pulled her into a hug. "I've been waiting so long to hold you again…"

"I'm a lot stronger than you," Marceline warned.

"I can handle it," Atem smiled and Marceline finally gave in.

"Alright but this was your idea," she said and led him over to the bed. She sat down but Atem pulled away. "Nervous?" she teased.

"No but if we're going to it," Atem smirked. "Might as well enjoy it right?" Marceline looked at him confused as he removed his wristbands.

"Atem what are you?" she asked as he then removed his dog collar and the Puzzle. She then blushed as he slowly removed his shirt.

"What's the matter?" Atem asked slyly as he kicked off his shoes and socks. "Are you feeling warm…?" Marceline could feel a nose bleed coming as Atem removed his belts.

"Nnnnngggggh!" she moaned as the pants came off. She then meeped and blushed even darker when Atem came up to her.

"Nervous?" he teased back and gently pushed Marceline onto the bed.

"N-no!" she replied then looked at him shyly. "M… Maybe," she said softly. "I've never done this before." At that Atem stopped teasing.

"Are you really ready?" he asked. "Because I don't want to push you if you're not."

"W-well… I… I do," Marceline said. "Just… Can you please ease into it?" Atem smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he said and pulled her into a deep kiss. He then slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it off, throwing it off the side of the bed. As his hand then headed to the waistband of her jeans, Atem trailed the kisses down the neck and then down her chest. He smiled a little as Marceline squeaked in surprise but he kept going, continuing down her stomach. This was to buy time until he got her jeans and boots off, tossing them to the floor as well. He then worked his way back up to her lips.

When Marceline felt a little more comfortable, she tugged at his boxers and Atem got the message. The two were soon able to work each other out of the underclothes and continued on. Marceline sighed happily as they became more passionate with each other and dug her nails slightly into Atem's back. As it continued though and Atem started to enter, she winced and Atem stopped.

"Mar," he said. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? We can always stop and try again later." Marceline however shook her head stubbornly.

"No," she said. "I can handle it. It's going to happen at some point and I want it to happen now." Atem smiled softly and kissed her.

"Alright," he said and slowly eased in. Marceline started to whimper, trying to hide it of course to keep Atem from backing out, but it still hurt. Atem saw this but instead of pulling out he lightly kissed her forehead and whispered encouragement to her. As Marceline started getting used to the feeling though her back arched and Atem held her tightly to himself, carefully balancing with one hand so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt her by laying on her. Marceline's legs slowly wrapped themselves around him and Atem had to shift to avoid losing his balance. Marceline began moaning, getting louder until she was calling out Atem's name at the climax. Atem softly whispered out hers, holding her as if she was the last thing in the world. Afterward they relaxed in the afterglow, just enjoying the moment together.

"So…" Atem said once they had relaxed.

"Mmmmm…" Marceline smiled, already knowing what he was going to ask. Atem smiled, glad that she had enjoyed it. He had noticed her scar and gently turned Marceline onto her stomach.

"Hey what are you?" she asked then purred as she felt Atem started to massage her back.

"Just wanting to make you feel good," Atem smiled and gently kissed the scar, causing Marceline to shiver. "And to scare away to bed memories," he added, nuzzling the spot. Marceline smiled and gently held his hand in hers. Atem was about to snuggle more when suddenly Marceline had him pinned to the bed.

"My turn," she chirped happily.

"What?" Atem asked. "Aren't you tired?"

"Vampire," Marceline smiled then smirked. "Unless you're tired." Atem smirked back.

"Do your worst," he replied.

"Actually I was thinking about doing my best," Marceline chirped and kissed him. She stopped pinning him and slid her hands up to his chest. With his hands free Atem moved them to Marceline's back. Marceline then moved down to Atem's neck and after teasing him a bit with kisses, she gently bit into his throat. Atem gasped slightly before relaxing into the bite. Marceline smirked and lightly dragged her nails down his chest making Atem squirm slightly. Marceline stopped and pulled back.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," she smiled.

"Then why did you stop?" Atem asked and Marcline gave him a toothy grin.

"Just savoring the moment babe," she replied and leaned in, this time biting at his collarbone. Atem leaned his head back to give her more access. Marceline however moved to his shoulder, nipping at it teasingly.

"H-hey." Atem squirmed a little more and Marceline pinned him down again.

"I said that it was my turn," she grinned. "And I intend to make you shriek." This time when she bit, it was on his chest. Atem whimpered and tried to get free.

"Mar…" he breathed. "C-come on…"

"Nuh uh," Marceline chirped and gently nipped at his stomach. "I said I wanted to make you shriek. Only way to do that right is to wind you up." She gently bit the inside of his wrist before moving down to his hips. Atem tried really hard to stay still to avoid accidentally kicking her but this was getting unbearable.

"You're mean," he whimpered out as Marceline continued down to his thigh. When she bit, gently of course, he arched his back and clutched at the sheets. "P-please…" he gasped out and Marceline smirked.

"Mmmmm…" she pretended to think. "Nope not yet." She moved up and went back to his hips. She chuckled as Atem tried to curl up to protect himself. Marceline however simply moved his hands so that she was hold both wrists in one hand so that she could keep him from curling up. "What's this?" she asked teasingly, now seeing his exposed sides.

"Mar don't!" Atem shouted, just wanted this to be over.

"Getting closer but I think this might do it," Marceline smiled sweetly and nipped at his left side. She then continued, making a line of bites along his stomach and across to his right side. Atem was trying to keep control but finally he had to cry out.

"Stop teasing me and just do it!" he cried out.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she said and moved up to kiss him, pulling him into another round. This time it wasn't as bad for her as she got Atem to enter. There was some pain but it wasn't as severe, allowing her to focus on Atem. She nipped as his neck and collarbone, heightening the moment for him. She giggled a little as Atem began to list off every single one of the Egyptian gods and goddess, her name getting thrown in there and she noted that he said it much louder.

"Looks like you do worship me," she teased softly and nipped at his ear. Atem's moans where the only answer she got but they were good enough. She then lightly bit his lobe before moving to lick the shell of his ear. Atem's legs didn't wrap around her but they did entwine with hers. Marceline chuckled to herself that Atem certainly had proved that he was more than capable of both giving and getting from her.

00000000000000000

"Good thing you brought that umbrella," Mahado said as he and Luminita returned home.

"Sometimes the weatherman gets it right," Luminita replied as she hung the umbrella to dry.

"It's amazing the advances that have been made," Mahado add as they walked deeper inside. As they walked they soon met up with Deidara who did not look happy.

"What's up?" Luminita asked.

"How could you two leave us like this un?" Deidara asked. "Do you have any idea what's been going on?" When the couple gave him blank looks he continued.

"Atem and Marceline were going at it un," he said. "They just stopped a few minutes ago. Do you know how long they've been going at it un?"

"Um…" Luminita trailed.

"Five hours straight," Deidara replied. "They're either dead or too deep in lala land to care about how the rest of us feel un." The couple looked at each other.

"I think I have enough money for a hotel room," Luminita offered.

"Good idea," Mahado replied.

"Hey don't leave us here with them un!" Deidara shouted as the couple turned to leave again.


End file.
